


New Memories

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith might have proposed, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Texas Kogane - Freeform, impulsive keith, lance is speechless, texan keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Keith takes Lance out to the desert, showing him the beauty of the sunset on his favourite spot. But why??





	New Memories

If Keith were to be honest, he was absolutely loving the way Lance tightened his grip on his waist as Keith rushed forward. The hoverbike picked up speed, leaving a trail of dust in its wake and soon they were reaching their destination. 

Keith killed the engine but still couldn't move. Lance was still wrapped around his torso, face buried between his shoulder blades and trembling ever so slightly, his breathing ragged.

"Lance, we're here,” Keith said trying to pry Lance's fingers from his tight hold on his shirt but failing. “You can let go babe.”

“Just… just gimme a minute,“ he replied, his voice muffled and slightly raspy.

Keith conceded, relaxing into Lance's touch and feeling him trying to breath with him. He played with his knuckles, drawing circles in his hands and gradually Lance's hold begun to relax. 

Lance took a deep breath and lifted his head, placing his chin on Keith's shoulder and stealing a quick peck on his cheek, right on his scar where the skin was most sensitive. 

“Sorry,” he said still slightly hoarse. “Felt a little nauseous after that last cliff.”

Keith laughed and turned his head so he could brush Lance's lips quickly. “I noticed.”

"So, where are we exactly?” Lance asked climbing down from the bike after Keith and looking around.

They were somewhere in the desert, most especially on top of a canyon overlooking the extensive barren land. The sun was beginning its slow descend on the distant horizon, the pleasant smell of petrichor announcing the upcoming rain.

"I used to come here with my dad,” Keith said simply staring into the desert he called home. “There's so many memories in this place. He would bring sleeping bags and blankets and we would spend the night talking. He told me the name of the stars, pointing out his favourite constellations.”

“Sounds wonderful Keith,” Lance commented linked their fingers and smiling fondly at him. “Your father must've been a great man.”

“He was. I wish you could've met him.” Keith returned with a sad smile, the image of his father still vivid in his head. “He would have liked you.”

Lance blushed ever so faintly at his words and looked away at the desert. Keith was too absorbed in the way the orange hues of the sunset played with his eyes, the blue in them becoming even more accentuated. There were a few new freckles dotting his nose and Keith had kissed them all more than once.

Standing on the same spot where his father once told him about his mother with Lance felt like home.

Nine years old Keith had barely understood a single word of what his father told him, talking about love and devotion in such a tender way his eyes gleamed with unshed tears of longing. 

But now he understood them, felt them pounding inside his chest, his heart echoing the same exact words but on different circumstances. 

He turned to Lance, grabbing both his hands and squeezing them tightly before bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. 

Lance eyed him with a mixture of bewilderment and endearment.

“Lance, this place is all of me,” Keith began in a low voice. He had planned the words carefully the night before, and that same morning. But they still came out different than what he expected and once out, he couldn't taken them back for he meant every single one of them. “The desert is my home, the place that moulded me and taught me how to survive. I don't have that many happy memories of my childhood but the ones I have are enough to fill the void left by my parents.”

Keith paused, eyes now set on their linked hands. He could feel Lance's confusion at his words, could almost hear the question he was sure was already hanging on his tongue.

“I want new memories… with you,” he said in one breath before his courage faded. 

“Are you.. “ Lance swallowed before continuing, his hands trembling within Keith's. “Is this a proposal?”

“Kind of?” Keith replied slightly flustered finally looking up at Lance. He was shocked, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief. Keith had rendered the always talkative Lance speechless. “I don't have a ring or anything but I can drop on one knee if you'd like.”

Keith was about to kneel when Lance threw himself at him, arms around his neck. It took Keith a second to react, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and burying his face in his hair, smelling his coconut shampoo. 

“I'd love to make new memories with you Keith” Lance said at his ear, voice so emotional it melted Keith's heart. 

Lance pulled away enough to press his forehead against Keith's. His smile was so wide and ecstatic it was contagious. 

“I love everything about you Keith,” Lance whispered, his breath brushing against his cheeks like tiny kisses. “From the desert to the space-dog to the mullet; every quality and every flaw.”

"Even an awkward proposal without a ring?” Keith asked playfully with a chuckle.

"Even that,” Lance replied chuckling with him. “It's such a _Keith_ thing I wouldn't want it any other way.”

Lance's eyes fluttered to his lips and he leaned in, closing the distance and sealing his answer with a kiss. First in confirmation, his lips slow and certain and making sure Keith understood their meaning.

He did and it sent electrical currents through his body. He pulled Lance in, further into him and Keith gave him a taste of how much he meant every single word he had said.

The sun sank low on the horizon unravelling its shadows over the desert. But on top of that canyon where Keith's father taught him about love, a smaller flame burst bright and alive with promises of love.

And if Keith were to be honest, he was absolutely loving the way Lance repeated his answer over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
